wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:E-ressistance
Radziłbym: a) najpierw przemyśleć, co się pisze (Cytuję: W odniesieniu do topografii, cóż nie ma tu dużo). b) Jak już się pisze, to pisać wyczerpująco i z sensem. Bo jeśli Ty uważasz artykuł Hellfire Peninsula jako ukończony, to trochę się nie rozumiemy. Pomoc w pisaniu Wiki chętnie, ale nie w stylu, że będę musiał cały artykuł przepisać od nowa, bo ani nie ma w nim poprawności gramatycznej ani żadnych poważniejszych informacji... :Prawda, takich artykułów jak Hellfire Peninsula nie pisze się w godzinę, jeżeli ten uważasz za skończony, to chyba lekka przesada. Nawet nie postarałeś się o wklejenie obrazka. Jeżeli tłumaczysz artykuły z wowwiki.com to całe i poprawne gramatycznie. 17:07, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) :Mogę dodać jeszcze że pisząc artykuł Shrine of Dath'Remar, bardziej się rozpisałem, a jest to zaledwie lokacja w Eversong Woods. 18:43, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) ::No dobra, zgodzę się z wami że zająłem się tym od dupy-strony.... Następnym razem zrobię to trochę inaczej. A samego artykułu nie uważam za skończonego. Dokończę go gdy znajdę czas. --[[Użytkownik:E-ressistance|'E-ressistance']] (dyskusja · wkład) 18:41, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Blight Witam :) Zauważyłam, że zmieniłeś moją wersję tłumaczenia Undeath Plague w artykule Blight. Jest to jakaś terminologia zaczerpnięta z "oficjalnych źródeł" czy po prostu Twój pogląd na tłumaczenie tego terminu? Pozdrawiam - Ysska 20:14, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) :Nie no, wg. mnie dobrze uczynił. Jakoś bardziej mi się widzi plagi niż zarazy nieśmierci :). 20:22, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) :: Wg. mnie powinno się korzystać z oficjalnego źródła jakim jest polska wersja Warcrafta 3 :D. --[[Użytkownik:E-ressistance|'E-ressistance']] (dyskusja · wkład) 21:06, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) :::W takim razie proponuję Wam następujące zagadnienie - jak przetłumaczyć poniższe zdania tak, aby "Plaga" nie była "rezultatem działania Plagi": :::The Lich King, who ruled the icy realm of Northrend from his Frozen Throne, created the terrible Plague of Undeath, which he sent southward into human lands. As the plague encroached on the southlands, countless humans fell prey to Ner'zhul's mental control and life-draining sickness every day, swelling the ranks of the already-considerable Scourge. :::albo :::The Plague of Undeath is a magical affliction first conjured by Ner'zhul, the Lich King (under the direction of the demonlord Kil'Jaeden), from his icy prison within the Frozen Throne in Northrend in order to create the Scourge (which was intended to be a vanguard for the Burning Legion during the attack on Azeroth). :::A taki problem pojawia się w większości tkstów choćby zahaczających o temat Plague of Undeath. :::- Ysska 21:20, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) ---- Król Lisz, który rządzi mroźnym królestwem Northrend ze swego Tronu Mrozu, stworzył przerażającą Plagę Nieumierania, którą wysłał na południe do ziem ludzi. Gdy ta choroba przybyła do krain południowych, niezliczone rzesze ludzi dostały się pod mentalną kontrolę Ner'zhula, dzień w dzień wzmacniając szeregi Plagi. Plaga Nieumierania jest magiczną chorobą po raz pierwszy stworzoną przez Ner'zhula, Króla Lisza (pod kierunkiem pana demonów Kil'jaedena), który wyczarował ją ze swego lodowego więzienia w Tronie Mrozu w Northrend, by stworzyć Plagę (która była pomyślona jako awangarda Płonącego Legionu podczas ataku na Azeroth). Death to śmierć, ale również umieranie. To, co zaproponowano w polskiej wersji War III jest nieco koślawe, podejrzewam, że właśnie z tego powodu Yssska zmieniła tę wersję. Głównym problemem, na jaki natrafiamy w tym przypadku, jest niedostatek polskiego słownictwa. Ponieważ zarówno Scourge, jak i Plague, mają w języku polskim tylko jeden wspólny termin, jakim jest "plaga". Sądzę, że na dalszy użytek możnaby wprowadzić pewną systematyzację, na przykład jeśli chodzi o frakcję rządzoną przez Króla Lisza piszemy o Pladze, podczas gdy mówiąc o chorobie, mamy do czynienia z plagą. Proste. Żeby nie było, że to jakieś farmazony to podam, że sam Blizzard rozróżnia Ancient (Starożytni) i ancient (starożytni). Starożytni pisani z małej litery to drzewopodobne byty (np. Onu w Darkshore), podczas gdy Starożytni pisani z wielkiej litery to półbogowie (np. Cenarius). Obrazki Jeśli możesz, to proszę Cię, wstawiaj do artkułów obrazki ;/. Musiałem po tobie wszystkie poprawiać, mimo iż nie mam zbyt dużo czasu. 13:49, 24 cze 2009 (UTC)